daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Danielle Hawke (lilli)
"The Maker has a sense of humor. Here I am, saving the world with a bunch of batshit insane lunatics. But they're my lunatics." Danielle Emerson Hawke, '''or otherwise more famously known as ''The Champion of Kirkwall, ''or ''Hawke ''by her companions, is the eldest daughter of Malcolm Hawke and Leandra Hawke. Danielle and her family fled to Kirkwall during the Fifth Blight, taking residence with Leandra's brother Gamlen. Danielle helped liberate the mages of Kirkwall in 9:37 and became a leading voice in the mage rebellion in the years following. Overview '''Physical Appearance Danielle Hawke has coarse, long, and wavy black hair she often puts up in a braided bun. Her eyes are a deep gray, almost blue, color and her skin is pale and freckled. She stands at 5'5" tall and has an hourglass figure. She resembles her mother, Leandra, in her youth. Personality Danielle is often described as the "mom friend" by her close friends. She's extremely protective of her family and close friends, doting over them like a mother should. Danielle is very patient. She is willing to wait as long as it takes for something to go right and for things to go her way. She is often described as too relaxed at times and very forgiving. Danielle is especially patient with her friends and stays with them despite the hardships and strain. 'Talents and Skills' Danielle is a talented mage. Despite never growing up in the Circle, her father taught her everything a Circle mage should know. Malcolm's strict curriculum and standards toughened Danielle physically and mentally, so she became hyper-focused and strong-willed. She is especially talented with elemental spells and can even swing around her staff as a weapon itself. Biography History Danielle Hawke was born on the fourteenth day of Harvestmere of 9:06 Dragon in the late evening, five years older than her siblings, Carver and Bethany. Malcolm and Leandra adored their daughter, treating her like glass and showering her with lots of love before the twins were born. However, when Danielle came into her magic at four years old, her parents' demeanor towards her changed drastically. Malcolm began to see his daughter as a student, but still cared deeply for Danielle and wanted for her to grow up to become a strong, capable mage. Leandra was mostly afraid of Danielle being taken away from her and she was pregnant at the time, so her attention began to shift towards her unborn children. When the twins were born, Danielle was extremely jealous of how much more time her mother spent with the new babies rather than her, which began Danielle's rebel streak against her mother. Danielle was a bit of a tomboy growing up and was often referred as the "bully" of every village the Hawkes frequented over the years. Danielle was closer to her younger sister, Bethany, than her younger brother, Carver. Their personalities would often clash and Carver's jealousy was a major factor. When Danielle began her teenage years, her rebellion streak began to drastically change for the worse. She started drinking at the tavern at 15 years old and would even pickpocket travelling soldiers and nobles that stopped by. Danielle would even spend long nights "entertaining" young men that stayed at the tavern and even other young men that lived in the village. Malcolm and Leandra would punish Danielle often, but their lessons never seemed to stick. Danielle's attitude didn't seem to change as she grew into an adult either. However, when her father fell deathly ill when Danielle was eighteen, she realized that she needed to grow up. Malcolm made Danielle swear to protect her family on his deathbed, and she fiercely promised him she would keep them all safe. Her attitude changed from that day on. She became more responsible and became the fill-in parent when Leandra could not handle Malcolm being gone. In-game (Note: All information is taken from the Dragon Age Keep website tool) Prologue * Joined smugglers Act One * Convinced templars to leave * Returned cargo to Martin * Kelder alive & well * Returned Saemus viscount * Ginnis died * Killed Danzig * Didn't tell truth about Ghyslain's wife's death * Solved mystery of missing miners * Didn't blackmail Ser Thrask * Idunna alive & well * Sent Feynriel to the Dalish * Keran reinstated with templars * Defended Ketojan from the Qunari * Karras alive & well Act Two * Didn't kill Gascard * Didn't side with Varnell * Didn't side with Petrice * Discovered looter of Hubert's caravans * Didn't encounter Yevhen * Javaris alive & well * Fought alongside the guardsmen * Feynriel freed & left for Tevinter * Killed Arishok Act Three * Hawke offered to help Nuncio * Let Zevran go * Handed conspirators to Orsino * Rescued Nathaniel * Reunited Charade and Gamlen * Allowed Emile to go free * Sided with mages * Gave Keran to the templars * Killed dragon at bone pit Legacy DLC * Sided with Larius * Found Malcolm's will Post-game After the events of the chantry explosion in Kirkwall, Danielle fled with Anders across the Free Marches to escape the fighting and the chaos to come. They helped many mages that had fled Kirkwall's circle find refuge among villages and even across the Orlesian border to give them better lives. A few months after leaving Kirkwall, Danielle discovered to her shock that she was pregnant. Anders and Danielle found a village far to the west of the Free Marches to take refuge, the mayor of the town keeping their magical abilities a secret from the prowling templars. On the sixth day of Guardian of 9:38 Dragon, Danielle gave birth to twins, a boy named David and a girl named Audrey. They stayed in the village for another four years until Anders began to hear the Calling. Determined to find out the source, Danielle traveled to the Frostback mountains to assist her old friend, Varric Tethras, and the Inquisitor against Corypheus. She returned to her family a few months after helping the Inquisition at Adamant Fortress, and traveled with her family to give word to Weisshaupt Fortress about the outcome. Two years later, Anders and Danielle welcomed another little girl, Emma Hawke, in Bloomingtide. Relationships Leandra Hawke ''' Danielle and Leandra had a very close bond when Danielle was very little, before the twins were born. They did most of everything together until Danielle came into her magic at four years old. Leandra had shifted most of her focus on the twins, but still loved Danielle immensely. She was her daughter after all. Their relationship started straining when Danielle hit her rebellious teenage years, always fighting with one another. It wasn't until Malcolm's death that they began to become close again. Living in Kirkwall also allowed for mother and daughter to grow closer, and it broke Danielle's heart when her mother died. She still misses her mother immensely, and hopes she can make her proud with her own children. '''Malcolm Hawke Danielle and Malcolm were also very close when Danielle was very young. She was a major daddy's girl and loved to watch him do magic for her before her bedtime. When Danielle came into her magic, her father became more of a teacher than a parent. He wanted Danielle to become a strong mage, stronger than him, because he knew she would have a tough time hiding her magic when she grew up. Their relationship strained right up until his death, when she promised him she would protect their family until she died. She still misses her father and wishes he was still with her to give her sound advice. Bethany Hawke Danielle and Bethany were very close growing up. Bethany looked up to Danielle immensely as a child and wanted to be as powerful as a mage as she was. Bethany and Danielle started to drift apart when Danielle started her rebellious phase. Bethany didn't want her older sister to fall into bad habits, and started to resent her mage abilities. She often visited the chantry in Lothering to pray for her sister's safety and for herself. Danielle misses Bethany and wishes she would have died instead. She always hoped her sister would grow up and have a better life. Carver Hawke Danielle and Carver have maintained a rivalry most of their lives. Carver was immensely jealous of his older sister and often felt like he was in her shadow for most of his life. Danielle thought Carver hated her for most of her life and wasn't bothered to speak to him since she believed they had little in common. During the first two years in Kirkwall, they gradually became closer unintentionally. Although Carver still felt jealous of Danielle's attention around Kirkwall, he respected how she was treating him like his own person and encouraged him to go out and make a name for himself. Aveline Vallen Danielle and Aveline are very good friends. When they first met, Danielle respected Aveline's skill with a blade and her ability to be honest. As the years passed, Danielle and Aveline began to consider themselves family, especially after Aveline began her courtship with Donnic. Aveline views Danielle as a little sister and considers her one of the only people she can trust. Danielle will send letters to Aveline through Varric once in a while to tell her how she's doing. Varric Tethras Danielle and Varric are like two peas in a pod. They quickly became friends shortly after meeting one another and have been very close ever since. Varric confides in Danielle often about his regrets and trusts her wholeheartedly with his life. Danielle is the same way, letting Varric know what bothers her and confiding in him about her mistakes as well. They write to each other at least once a month and Varric is the only one who knows Danielle's whereabouts. Anders Danielle and Anders have had it rough since the very beginning. When they first met, Anders confided in Danielle about his problems with the Circle and the Chantry. He longed to have had a life like Danielle did growing up, free and willing to choose what to do. They grew closer a year or so after meeting, sharing similar opinions about how mages are treated. Their friendship soon blossomed into infatuation after knowing one another for three years, and the two began a relationship. When Meredith began cracking down on the mages of Kirkwall, Danielle offered for Anders to move in with her so he could be safe, which he happily accepted. Danielle did her best to comfort Anders during his hard times, as he did for her, which meant keeping Justice at bay. Their relationship hit a hard point when Anders lied to Danielle about what he was doing at the Chantry and ultimately blew it up. It took Danielle weeks to speak with him after they fled together, and they ultimately decided to stay together after everything. Danielle and Anders may not be perfect for each other, but they would not be able to live with out each other. Fenris Danielle and Fenris did not start off as the best of friends. Fenris was wary of Danielle's magic and what she would do with it, while Danielle was wary of Fenris's distrust of magic and mages themselves. Despite their rocky beginning, Fenris began to open himself up to Danielle after he began to see she was not as bad as his master, Danarius, and all the other magisters of Tevinter. She was the only one who was willing to understand what he wanted and was never there to judge him for his actions. Danielle taught Fenris that there was a better way to deal with his rage than close himself off from others. Although they are not super close friends, Danielle and Fenris have a mutual respect for one another. Merrill Danielle and Merrill had a rocky start. Danielle had been wary of blood magic since she was a child and was distrustful of Merrill's methods at first. She always tried to opt Merrill out of using blood magic many times and often would reprimand Merrill when she used it. Merrill never appreciated Danielle's warnings and thought she could handle it on her own. Over the years, Danielle tried to put aside her distrust of blood magic to better understand Merrill and her culture. Danielle would often be there when Merrill missed her clan and wanted company, willing to listen. They have lost touch over the years, but Danielle still thinks of Merrill at times. Isabela Danielle has always distrusted Isabela since the beginning. At first, Danielle and Isabela got along swimmingly due to their pasts, but as they both grew older it became harder for them to understand one another. Danielle and Isabela's friendship has its ups and downs most days, and even though they never truly get along, they appreciate each other as friends. Sebastian Vael Danielle and Sebastian could barely stand each other when they first met. Danielle simply thought he was a major asshole and did not understand why she resisted the Circle and Chantry. Despite their differences, Danielle could hardly let Sebastian beat himself up over his family's death, so she often comforted him when he felt lost. She feels like she relates to Sebastian more as the years pass and she is alone. All of that changes when Sebastian wants to kill Anders, and she hates him now. Miscellaneous * Danielle prefers frost magic over any other. * Her favorite color is crimson red. * She is a horrible liar. * Danielle prefers her hair up than down. * She has small burn marks on her hands from Anders after Justice took control once in a fit of rage. * She hates alcohol. Gallery Screenshot20190812230212475.jpg Screenshot20190813152420281.jpg Screenshot20190813183933189.jpg Screenshot20190813204319427.jpg Screenshot20190814184030726.jpg Screenshot20190814220707718.jpg Danielle Hawke Family Tree.png Faceclaim - Megan Fox.jpg|Faceclaim - Megan Fox Category:Hawke Category:Mage Category:Human Category:Anders Romance